Anno Domini list of characters
Celestial Being * - Leader and Founder of Celestial Being. He is the one who officially announced the existence and intentions of Celestial Being worldwide on TV. Krung Thep * - is a second generation Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. He pilots to GNY-001 Gundam Astraea at Krung Thep. * - is a second generation Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. She pilots to GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool. * - is a Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and coordinator in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. She formally piloted GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. * - a Gundam Meister/Haro/Holographic-A.I. in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. She's attached to the second generation Meister's of Krung Thep. *'Grave Violento' - Innovade under the direct command of Veda, Grave was responsible in scouting for the Third Generation Gundam Meisters and pilot of GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. *'Hixar Fermi' - is an Innovade and Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. He is the pilot of GNR-000 GN Sefer. Fereshte *'Chall Acustica' - is currently coordinator and commander of Fereshte. *'Fon Spaak' - is a slave Gundam Meister to Fereshte and pilots GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. *'Eco Calore' - is a Gundam Meister and pilot for Fereshte in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. *'Sherilyn Hyde' - is a MS mechanic and a disciple of Ian Vashti for Celestial Being in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. *'Hanayo' - or 874, a Gundam Meister/Haro/Holographic-A.I. in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. She's transferred to Fereshte as the group's Haro and addressed as Hanayo. *'Hayana' - or 887 is a rogue Haro unit that follows Hixar Fermi in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. *'Hixar Fermi' - is an Innovade and Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. He is the pilot of GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Third/Fifth Generation Meisters * - Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-0000 00 Gundam, GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). * - Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. * - Pilot of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. * - Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, GN-007 Arios Gundam, GN-011 Gundam Harute. * - Pilot of GN-005 Gundam Virtue/GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, GN-008 Seravee Gundam/GN-009 Seraphim Gundam, CB-002 Raphael Gundam/GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II. Crew of Ptolemaios & Ptolemaios 2 * - Tactical forecaster and senior-most officer aboard the Ptolemaios. Long, brown hair. * - Ptolemaios' tactical operator. Highly-skilled programmer and so was discovered by Celestial Being. Has a good-natured personality and has the deep trust of her comrades. * - Tactical operator. Has a wealth of mechanic-related knowledge and as both her parents are second generation Gundam Meisters, she decided to join Celestial Being. * - Ptolemaios helmsman with a cheerful personality. * - Ptolemaios' gunner. The mothership's combat ability can be said to be governed by him. A 25-year-old who often acts cynically. *'Ian Vashti' - CB Technical Specialist, developed the armaments and other aspects of the Gundams. *'Mileina Vashti' - Daughter of Ian Vashti and Ptolemy's operator and youngest engineer. *'Joyce B. Moreno' - Doctor on board the Ptolemaios. *'Anew Returner' -A mechanic scouted by Wang Liu Mei soon after the activation of the 00 Gundam primarily for the maintenance and development of Celestial Being's 0 Raiser and GN Archer support vehicles. Agents & Observers * - A beautiful 22-year-old rich socialite. She's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. * - Wan Ryūmin's steward. Accompanies her faithfully. * - An Celestial Being agent/observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. *'Ribbons Almark' - This observer is constantly seen with Alejandro Corner, seems to have the same power as Tieria Erde by connecting to Veda Linear Train Industries *'Laguna Harvey' - President of Linear Train Industries and affiliated with Celestial Being. Throne Meisters :The Throne Gundams were created by stolen GN/Gundam-tech from Veda and was used to design a series of false "solar furnaces." It's only known that GN Drive and mobile suit technology involving the Gundams were taken and created the Throne's. *'Johann Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *'Michael Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *'Nena Trinity' - Pilot of GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei United Nations Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations * - A pilot belonging to the MS team. At 34-years-old, he is an ace and flies a Union Flag. * - Friend and colleague of Graham Aker, chief engineer for his Mobile suits. *'Ralph Eifman' - Professor in the MSWAD, creator of the SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom and the SVMS-01O Over Flag. Previously, a central member in the SVMS-01 Union Flag development team. *'Howard Mason'- An Over Flag pilot that served with Graham Aker *'Daryl Dodge' - An Over Flag and GN-X pilot that served with Graham Aker *'Joshua Edwards' - An Over Flag pilot that served with Graham Aker Japan * - Age 17. A resident of Japan's special economic zone and a senior high school student studying aerospace engineering. A gentle person who is often pushed around by girlfriend Louise. * - Saji's older sister. Pursues Celestial Being during the course of working in the media. 22-years-old. Human Reform League * - MS team commander of the Human Reform League. 43-years-old. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel. *'Soma Peries' - Super-Soldier No.1 from the Superhuman Agency’s Technology Institute. *'Delphine Bedelia' - (デルフィーヌ・ベデリア) 00P is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL and serves as the Tieren Kyitwo mobile suit's rear seat pilot. *'Leonard Fiennes' - is a Super Soldier and MS test pilot for the Human Reform League in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. * Commander Kim - Commander of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. Previously superior of Sergei in the HRL. * Colonel Pang Hercules - Colonel of the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army. Acquainted with Sergei during their HRL academy days. *'Holly Smirnov' - KIA/MIA soldier of HRL, wife to Sergei Smirnov, and mother to Andrei Smirnov. *'Ming' - a First Lieutenant in the HRL army, and member of the Chobu unit under Sergei Smirnov. Advanced European Union * - AEU forces ace pilot. A hot-blooded guy. *'Kati Mannequin' - Tactical commander of AEU forces during season 1. By season 2, became an ESF-Army commander and was transferred to the A-Laws for her abilities. She later defected to the coup faction after the Break Pillar Incident. In the movie, she returns as an ESF-Army commander. * - 17-year-old AEU exchange student from Spain. Like her current boyfriend Saji, she studies aerospace engineering. Has a rather selfish personality. Earth Sphere Federation Army * Amy Zimbalist - An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". *'Deborah Galiena' - is a female test pilot of the United Nations Forces in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V *'Descartes Shaman' - The first ESF Force Innovator, pilot of the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza A-Laws * Homer Katagiri - Commander in chief. * Billy Katagiri - Chief Mobile suit designer. * Colonel Barack Zinin (deceased) * Colonel '''Kati Mannequin * Colonel Lee Zhejiang (deceased) * Mr. Bushido - freelancer * Major Arba Lindt (deceased) * Captain Bring Stabity - freelancer (deceased) * Captain Devine Nova - freelancer * Captain Hiling Care - freelancer * Captain Revive Revival - freelancer * Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov - Son of Sergei Smirnov, he joined the A-Laws to prove he can be a better soldier than his father. * Warrant Officer Louise Halevy - After season 1, Louise used her finances to fund the A-Laws and had Innovators assist her in her quest for revenge against Celetial Being. * Patrick Colasour - After season 1, Patrick trailed Kati Mannequin to the A-Laws to be with her. * Brigadier General Arthur Goodman - one of the head commanders of the A-Laws, he lead all major operations against Celestial Being and Katharon. Innovators/Innovades *'Ribbons Almark' - Leader of the Innovators *'Regene Regetta' - Agent and pilot of GRM Gundam. *'Hiling Care' - Agent and pilot of Gadessa unit 02 *'Revive Revival' - Agent and pilot of Gadessa unit 01 *'Bring Stabity' - Agent and pilot of Garazzo units 01 and 02 *'Devine Nova' - Agent and pilot of Empress prototype MA *'Anew Returner' - An Innovator who does not know about her own connections to Veda and origins. As a result, she is used, without her knowledge, to trace and pinpoint Celestial Being's movements. *'Leif Recitativo' - is an Innovade, featured in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. In a previous life, in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, he was an Innovators' MS pilot named Beside Pain. *'Beside Pain' - is an Innovade who first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P he was MS pilot of CB-001 1 Gundam. Later on, he featured in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I and appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. *'Telicyra Herfi' - is an Innovade in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. *'Lars Grise' - an Innovade the man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise. Lars, who killed the Innovade, sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out. *'Bryn Sondheim' - a young Innovade with powerful quantum brainwaves. *'Sulu Suluzu' - a female Innovade of the same base sequence type as Telicrya Herfi. Currently a member of Katharon. *'Hermiya' - presumed to be an Innovade; unclear of her complete nature as her make is inspired by the A.I. holograms Hanayo and Hayana. Kingdom of Azadistan * - The first princess of Azadistan, a developing country in the Middle East. Because of the drying up of fossil fuel reserves, she flies to other nations seeking aid to support her country's economy. Age 24. means "Place of Freedom" in Persian: ازادیستان. *'Shirin Bakhtiar' - Political adviser to Marina Ismail. *'Massoud Rachmadi' - Imam to the Azadistan conservative party. * - Freelance mercenary and international terrorist leader of KPSA. References 00-Character-tabs.png|Character Profiles from Season 1 Official Files 6 A-draw1 25723.jpg|Character Profiles from Season 2 Official Files 6 External links Category:Characters Category:Anno Domini